After Breaking Dawn silver cloud
by Th-haaapyhouse
Summary: What happens after breaking dawn? happily ever after? READ TO FIND OUT!


-After Breaking Dawn-

Silver Cloud

Producer: Me =]

Editor: Lynette Tan, Amanda Chia

Lots of thanks to : Dayna Ho and all other people who supported me in this.

Summary:

Being a vampire was not as easy as Bella think it would be. Her life got complicated when her true love Edward, got flirted by other people. How will she over come everything?

Disclaimer:

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing at all, except this fan fiction. XD

Chapter 1 – Anniversary

I placed myself in Edward's arms. He squeezed my shoulder ever so lightly. I looked up into his butterscotch, warm eyes and thought, how could I have been so lucky to own this person – wonderful, perfect person – for 10 whole years? A slight smile appeared on his lips and I could see that he was thinking the same thing as I was, so I smiled too, to make the moment sweeter.

He then reached down and pressed his wonderful, tasty lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my face. He wrapped his muscular arms tenderly around my waist.

Too soon, he pushed back and chuckled, "Bella, you do know we're not alone," he winked.

I stifled a giggle when I notice my legs were wrapped around his waist, I did not even know that I moved my legs! "Guess I was too carried away," We both laughed. That's when I noticed we were at the Cullen house, not out cottage. I laughed internally, weird; I thought we were at the cottage.

Alice skipped over to me, excitement filled her eyes. I groaned. Must be one of her "big ideas" that she wants to do with me. I spoke before she even had the chance to speak, "No way Alice, I'm not, and I repeat NOT going anywhere with you, it's my anniversary with Edward, so GO AWAY!" Edward laughed, but I was surprised Alice still had that smug grin on her face.

"I'm not bringing YOU anywhere, I'm bringing you BOTH!" Alice squealed, pointing her small cute little finger at Edward and me. I look at Edward questionably while he grimaced at Alice. Jasper, sensing my distress, walked to Alice's side.

"We were just wondering if you two might want to go for another honeymoon,"

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle kinda planned it; all you have to do is go there and ... ENJOY YOURSELF!" Alice answered sheepishly. That's when I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"HA! ENJOY YOURSELF?! , I guess you could do that, other than watching news all day long, what else could you do?" Rosalie giggled a little. Me and Edward glared and snarled at Emmett. "Ohhh, scary" Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

I ignored Emmett and looked up at MY Edward. I removed my shield and asked him where we were going. He chuckled; he loved it when I showed him my thoughts. He pulled me onto his lap and whispered, "Apparently, we are going to be "shipped" to Paris" He then kissed me on the cheek and glided his nose along my ear and throat. I laughed nervously. I can't wait!

***

Everyone bid us goodbye at the sea port, including my darling Nessie and Jacob. I kissed Nessie on the cheek and asked her to listen to her aunts and asked Jacob to take care of her. We were kissed and hugged than Edward wound his arms around my waist and pulled me toward the private ship. The luggage was already on the ship. I did not argue with Alice with it, I was just too anxious to spend an entire 2 weeks with Edward and Edward only.

The ship started immediately and I rested on Edward's lap. He smoothed my hair than rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in his smooth velvet voice, "I love you," I giggled, "I love you too," I turned my head around and kissed him tenderly.

***

We reached Paris the next day. The view was simply breathtaking, but could not compare with Edward. I knew he was looking down at me, waiting for my reaction when he suddenly gave me a swift peck on my lips. But my vampiric reaction wanted more than a peck. I put my hands around his neck and pushed his head closer to mine, refusing to let go. I felt a sense of satisfaction. He laughed and pushed away, again, too soon. I felt my lips pouting, He smiled and said, "Its okay Bella, we will have plenty of time for THAT!" I smiled at that idea and removed my shield once more. He chuckled and kissed me on cheek. Now he knows HOW MUCH I love him.

***

I stepped past the door into the contour of our house. I was used to the pale paint of our houses. But this house looks just like a fairytale, so real... and Edward is in it too! I laughed out loud. Edward looked down at me, raising a perfect eyebrow. "Nothing, nothing," I smiled and gave him a peck on his lips. He smiled. I stepped into our bedroom, which is also our so called "heaven to-be" I opened the curtains that was when I noticed it was night time. We actually took so long from the port to our house!

I heard Edward coming in the door and locking it behind him. I smiled and thought this is going to be GOOD. Edward swooped down and placed me on the bed, "HEY!" was all I could say. Than his lips silenced mine and then I heard clothes ripping.

***

I sort of noticed when the sun rose. I lay lazily on Edward's bare chest and listened to his silent heartbeat. After a long beat of silence – and pleasure- Edward finally broke the silence, "So, where do you want to visit first, Mrs Cullen?" I laughed at my name while he trailed lightly and softly along my spine. I shivered a little before answering, "I don't know, I would follow you anywhere though, Mr Cullen," I smiled and pressed myself closer to him. He chuckled, "Well, I guess we should get dressed first before we leave, it would be quite conspicuous..." I sprung out of the bed and with our speed; we were dressed in no time.

Edward became my own personal tour guide, bringing me to almost everywhere. We were outside a jewellery shop when he told me to wait in the car for a minute. I obeyed, of course. It was around 10 minutes when Edward joined me in the car and something shiny caught my eye. He wore it around my neck and kissed me on the lips, lingering there for a while. "This is for you Mrs Cullen, your anniversary present."

I looked at it, it was a beautiful necklace. The pendant was a ring; "I love you" was carved on it. I smiled. "Thank you," I pressed my lips against his once more.

That's when Edward and I smelt it – One of our kind – But I recognised that smell – Tanya.

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Edward and I went out of our car to greet Tanya, hand in hand. It has been a long time since I met Tanya, but I could still remember her through my dim human memories. Strawberry blond curls, bright golden eyes, and of course, extremely beautiful – Duh.

"Hello Tanya," Edward greeted politely, "Fancy meeting you here."

Tanya looked at us; I could see that she was surprised to see us here too. "Hi Edward, hi Bella, you both look well," she smiled. I muffled a hi, barely audible.

"It's our anniversary, just another honeymoon," Edward answered a silent question, wounding his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on my cheek.

Tanya laughed and looked at Edward, "You look better than the last time I saw you." Edward smiled, "Nah, just the same." Then he frowned.

"I was just wondering if you would..." She trailed off when her eyes glanced at me, cuddled up by Edward's side. "Oh... sorry." I looked up at Edward questionably, but he just shook his head. However, I did not need Edward to translate Tanya's words; I knew exactly what was happening. A deep growl built in my chest, and I glared at Tanya. "Shh, it's okay, love," Edward soothed me with his velvet voice, though I can hear a bit of strain in his voice.

"Goodbye Tanya," Edward said acidly. Tanya said nothing. Edward pulled me into the car and drove off.

On the way home, I was still very angry with Tanya, venom leaking from my throat to my mouth. I was surprised that I was quite angry with Edward too. How could he let Tanya f...f... _flirt_ with him! MY husband! I was so angry that I did not even notice we reached the house. Edward reached out to hold my hand, but I flinched away from his touch.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, worried and anxious. I was too angry to speak, so I just removed my shield, showing him the scene. Edward laughed, and I glared at him. He pulled me into his arms, ignoring the struggles I made to break free. He kissed me on the hair, forehead, nose, cheek than lips. I could not resist, he was too good.

"Bella love, Tanya might like me, but she holds no place in my heart as you, Bella, has taken over my _whole _heart, no one could replace you!" He said in his seductive voice. I was dumbstruck by his words – but mostly his voice - I shook my head to clear it and said, "but Edward, she LOVES YOU! YOU SAW HOW SHE FLIRTED WITH YOU! IF I WEREN'T THERE, SHE COULD HAVE FINISHED HER SENTENCE! _I was just wondering if you could GO on a date with me!"_ I quoted in Tanya's voice. But Edward just laughed again. How could he laugh after all this?

I _wanted_ to slap him, but I loved him too much to even lay a finger on him. "Bella, you're so adorable when you're jealous!" I groaned and back faced him. He pulled me into his lap, "I will always love you, always, and nothing can change that, not in a million year. In fact, when I heard Tanya's thoughts, I wanted to attack her so badly!" I looked up at him, was he serious? I thought through his words and laughed. Well, at least I know Edward would always love me, he laughed with me.

"Let's get back into the house, alright?" We got back into the house and while Edward watched the news, I went to change my clothes, then went back to the living room and curled in Edward's chest while he put his arms around my shoulder. But after only 2 minutes of it, we got sick of it so I stretched up to touch my lips to his. Knowing what I want, he carried me bridal style to the bedroom, where we "belong".

***

"Bella, it's time to leave!" Edward called. "Coming!" I was meant to hurry. But it was difficult to choose a decent clothe from the suitcase full of revealing clothes. Remind me to scold Alice. I tried to look for a less revealing one, but the only one I could find is a tank top and mini skirt. I groaned.

"Bella!" Edward called impatiently, "OkOk!" I just realised I spent 1 whole hour trying to look for clothes._ ALICE!!!_ I sighed and gritted my teeth and put on the unacceptable pink tank top and red mini skirt. I did not even dare to look at the mirror, knowing it will only freak me out. I tried to sneak out of the bathroom unnoticed, but only finding Edward standing right in front of the door. I felt a little satisfaction when his eyes pop open for a second, before returning back to normal again.

"Bella...wow," I giggled when he looked at me up and down. I skip to his side and thought: _Maybe this isn't too bad_... I very much wanted to stay here to be busy with "stuff", but I was missing Nessie darling too much, I even have a full suitcase of items for her. Edward reached out for me hand – Which I gladly took it – and went home.

***

"Momma!" Nessie came running to me once she caught sight of me in the sea port. "Hello there darling, have you been good?" "Of course! Aunt Alice brought me shopping and bought this really cute skirt and Aunt Rosalie brought me to..." Edward and I listened to her stories while the rest welcome us back home. Nessie even showed us how each piece of clothing looks like through her talent on the way back to the Cullen house. Than we told them our adventure – other than the obvious part – to the whole family, while I gritted my teeth at Tanya's part.

Chapter 3: Protective

Edward and I had gone out hunting. I'm pretty pleased with myself, I would say. My hunting skills are getting better. After I finished the elk, I brushed off some dirt off my blouse. At least there's is no holes like my first hunt. I giggled as I flashed back to my first hunt. I smiled proudly. Edward had gone to another direction to hunt _mountain lions._ I rolled my eyes to that, what's the different between mountain lions and elks? Tsk.

"_Get your hands OFF ME!"_ Edward, it was Edward! I rushed over to him, only to see he was kissing a stranger... ON THE LIPS! But Edward was trying to back off, though she was a newborn. I could not hold back, I was about to attack her when another male vampire came up to me.

"Hey there babe," He spoke in a strong accent, "want to have fun?" He put his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him, ignoring my struggles, another newborn.....

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Edward growled, a deep snarl came from the back of his throat. His fury blasted out, pushed the woman away and grabbed the male vampire by the collar. "IF YOU EVER PLACE YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON HER AGAIN, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Then he threw him across the clearing, landing back facing the tree.

I stared as the woman still had the nerves to touch Edward abs and say, "hmm, Nice thick strong muscles of yours, I like strong people like you," in a seductive voice. That's it, I growled and crouched down. Before Edward could act, I pounced on her, both landing on the floor rolling. I forced her to stand and grab her by the hair. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN, BITCH!" and I threw her across the clearing, just like Edward did.

Edward wound his arms around my waist and glared at them, "Come back again and it's your death date." Then pulled me away from the clearing. "What happened there?" I asked, still angry. He looked down at me and explained.

-**EPOV-**

I finished the last of the mountain lion. Though I was feeding, all I could think about was Bella, my true love, Bella. I was searching for Bella's scent when I heard a thought: _Wow... Muscles! Hot! Cute! I'm so going to own him! _Then, she was right in front of me, clearly one of our kind. I snarled when I realised what she was about to do. She smiled smugly and pounced on me, forcing a kiss on me. I back off in disgust, "Get your hands off me!" I growled, but she just keeps pressing herself against me. Than I saw Bella. Eyes widened, teeth bared, nostrils flared. And when I saw another vampire tried to get on her, something stirred inside me – Hatred – I immediately pushed the woman away, trying to control myself before I kill them – Carlisle would be upset –

**-BPOV-**

I hugged him tightly after he finished the story and planted a kiss on his throat, already forgotten the incident when his eyes mesmerized into mine. I giggled and said, "I love you," "As I love you," then he leaned down to kiss me adoringly.

Chapter 4: Threat

"Yea! I win!" I exclaimed as Edward reach me in two seconds. We raced from the cottage to the main house. I knew Edward was letting me win, but, who cares. Edward placed his arm around my waist while we walked in the house.

"Momma!" Nessie called and came running towards me.

"Hi there darling," I carried her against my chest while she showed me her dreams last night. I smiled at all the ponies and sweets, swimming around in her personal "wonderland". That's when I saw Alice, walking down the stairs. Something was wrong, Alice is not wearing that happy smile like usual.

"Alice?" I called, "what's wrong?" she ignored me and sat on the couch, stoning. I looked up at Edward, looking for an explanation. But Edward said nothing and shook his head. I figured it must be something very bad. And I needed to find out.

I walked over to Alice and place my arms around her shoulder. I rubbed it gently, trying to comfort her. "Alice, please, tell me," I pleaded. I could not bear to see my favourite sister in so much pain.

"Jasper..." she murmured, barely audible. Edward finished the sentence for her, "Jasper broke up with Alice," I gasped. What? Broke up? Why? Many questions started to flood into my brain, but I was too shocked to ask any of them.

I looked at Alice, lips trembling at the sides. " I'm sure Jasper has his own reasons..." I trailed off when she shook her head.

"I would have seen that, but all I could see is that...that...he does not love me anymore!" Alice sobbed dryly. She hid her head in my chest while I patted a small of her back. I decided to confront Jasper. I didn't know where I got the courage from, I just had the feeling I needed to. I let go of Alice and ran to Jasper's room.

I wanted to knock on the door, but there was no use in being polite now. I barged in the room, only to see Jasper having his face buried in his hands.

"Jasper, what happened?" I asked

"I...I, I don't know, I don't know anything! Go away!" He shouted. I have never seen Jasper in such bad mood before.

"Jasper... you know you can tell me, I know something is very wrong, and you have the reason, tell me," I pleaded.

" You would tell Edward," he groaned. "I won't, I swear," he looked up at me with dead eyes.

**-JPOV-**

I reached out for Alice's hand, which she gladly took it, as we raced back home after hunting. When we reached the entrance of the house, my phone rang. Alice skipped in the house while I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I greeted politely, knowing it was a private number.

"Greetings there, Mr Jasper," I recognised the voice – Aro – I peeked into the house, Alice was cleaning the vase, so I darted out to the forest which was out of Alice's hearing range.

"Aro?" I asked suspiciously

"Yes, well, you might find it weird we are calling you now. But it has come to our concern that you and your creator, Maggie, has created quite a havoc."

Wow, took them long enough. Guess Edward was right when he said the volturi count days the way we count years.

**-BPOV-**

"So...the...vol...Volturi said that they are to kill you and your mate...?" I stammered. He nodded.

"Oh," was all I could say. That's when Alice and Edward came barging in.

"Why didn't you tell us Jasper?" Alice exclaimed. "Its jus that...I...I...I do not want to pull you guys into the matter!" Alice groaned.

"Jasper, no matter what, you are still part of the family. We either settle this together or die together." Edward spoke up. I walked over to him and intertwined our fingers. "Edward's right Jasper, let's do this, together."

Jasper looked up at us as Alice walked to his side. I could see he was touched. He nodded and whispered, "Thanks guys."

Chapter 5: Volterra

My whole family is ready to leave – volterra - . Well, almost my whole family... I left Nessie under Jacob's care. We brought nothing except for some clothes which Alice argued with me, surprise surprise, she won the fight. I groaned.

Carlisle and Esme took Rosalie's red convertible while Edward and I took Alice's Porsche. I felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering the time when Alice and I had to go save Edward, I shuddered.

Alice and Jasper took the front seats while Edward sat with me at the back, which surprised me. He usually insists on driving. It was a silent ride, I could almost feel Jasper's stress.

"It's not your fault, Jasper," Edward murmured, answering Jasper's silent question. "Yea, blame it on Maria, Nettie and Lucy," I joined in. Jasper shuddered when I said the names.

We reached volterra the next day. It looks very different from the last time I saw it. Maybe it's because it isn't St Marcus day today, what with all the reds. I had an odd urge to bury my face into Edward's chest to sob, but we came here for a mission, I controlled the urge.

I slipped through the all-so-familiar dark tunnel. Than i felt a presence behind me, who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello there, welcome _back_ to volterra," Gigiana said politely. I was surprised she was still human. "Ah, how comforting, the whole Olympia coven," Aro came from behind, everyone snarled a little, except Carlisle.

"Hello there, old friend," Aro greeted Carlisle, "I see you all came for Mr Jasper."

"Dear friend Aro, my son has done nothing wrong, what he done had already gone with the wind, he is a changed person," Jasper then stepped up to let Aro know his thoughts. Edward growled when Jane and Alec came into sight, I expanded my shield, shielding everyone but Jasper.

When Aro was done, I stepped forward. "Aro, we mean no harm, could you ask Jane and Alec to stop wasting their efforts?" While I expanded my shield around Jasper in a need of time, Edward chuckled.

Aro raised his hands to stop Jane and Alec. "Ah, Bella, long time no see, I trust you have been great? How's your darling daughter Nessie?" Aro asked, curiosity burned his eyes. " Fine," I said acidly, while I glared at Jane – teeth bared- and dared her to attack.

"Ahh, Edward and Alice, nice to see you again," Alice balled up her tiny hands while Edward rolled his eye. "Well, back to the problem, I have seen your story, Mr Jasper, but what you did when you were back than is completely unacceptable. What are we going to do with you?" Alice growled while Edward held her back.

"No, he has not, other than the time he almost killed Bella," Edward answered his thoughts. I shuddered. My disastrous 18th birthday.

"Jasper would not hurt anyone, anymore, we can promise you that, if you could let us show you, that it," Emmett spoke up, for once, I was proud of him.

"Sounds like a great idea, we shall give you a year, we _will_ be observing you," Aro promised.

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare – Cullen style

"ARGH! I'M SO BORED!" Emmett shouted, "Can't we play a game or something?" Rosalie hit the back of his head with a loud smack, "OWW! What's that for?" I giggled.

"Emmett's right, it's getting a little boring around here," Alice racked her brain for something fun.

"Don't even think about it, Alice," Edward warned, while I settled on his lap, cuddled up in his chest. "Fine... How about a game of truth or dare?"" Emmett jumped up to Alice's idea, "YEA! COME ON EVERYONE!"

Everyone sat in a circle. "Ok, me first!" Emmett said excitedly. He pointed Jasper who look like he is going to hyperventilate soon. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he murmured

"I dare you to...run out into the forest and shout, "I'M TARZENNNNNNNNN!" till the neighbours could hear." Everyone laughed hysterically.

Jasper rolled his eyes and darted out of the house towards the forest.

"I'M TARZENNNNNNNNNNN!" We laughed, rolling on the floor, I lay on Edward's lap while laughing.

Jasper came back in, laughing, "Not so bad!"

Than Jasper pointed at me. YES ME! OH GOSH! I'm _dead._

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I would not say truth, they would ask about my sex life.

"Ok, I dare you to... kiss everyone in this circle... ON THE LIPS!" Everyone burst out laughing. But Edward glared at Jasper. I giggled.

"It's ok, we're a family," I whispered in his ear and kissed it lightly as I got up and kissed Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice on the lips, hardly touching. When I went back to Edward, I had a smug grin on and crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, tangling my fingers in his bronze messy hair, pulling him closer to me.

"Ahem," Emmett coughed. And I released Edward unwillingly, laughing. "Guess that was a wrong dare," Jasper joked and everyone laughed.

"O.K! MY TURN! Alice..." She lose her smile, worried clouded her face.

"Dare..." She answered.

"I dare you to...go to the night club and get as many numbers as you can!" I smiled while the others laughed. Jasper looked untroubled. "Nice one love," Edward whispered in my ear, tickling it with his breath. Alice grimaced and groaned, "Bella..."

"Na ah, you chose dare!" I laughed. She sighed.

**-APOV-**

I'm so going to kill Bella for this! HOW COULD SHE!

"Hey there, can I have your number? Please?" I said in a seductive voice. The person stared at me, looking at me up and down. _How pervertic._ I thought. I tried to contain my grimace. He passed me a piece of paper with numbers on it, I would just throw it away later. Well, that's the 34's number! ONE MORE AND I'M FREE!

Everyone laughed when I got a number, but I would glare at them, especially Bella. I SO HATE HER! Edward grimaced when he heard me.

**-BPOV-**

Alice's 34's number. I laughed hysterically. She looked to funny when she tried to be seductive. I knew she's going to hate me for this, but I could not help it, it's my way of getting back at Jasper.

"Hey there pretty, can I buy you a drink?" I looked up. He is probably around mid 40's._ Disgusting. _He was already drunk when he place one of his hands on my shoulder which I shook it off.

"Do you mind?" I growled, narrowing my eyes into slits. But he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Don't be like that, sugar."_Eww!_

"Get your hands off her idiot," Edward growled while he pulled his arms off me.

"Who do you think you are, man?" he said, drunk. "Her husband," than he pushed him across the dance floor which everyone stared in shock. I could see Edward was very angry, his topaz eyes turning to solid, tempted to rip his head off. I placed my hand on his chest, soothing him. "Edward, don't," I looked into his eyes. _Not worth it._ I thought for him.

He regained back himself and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry love," than he led me out of the entrance to the car where the rest were waiting, Alice was frowning. I laughed. She glared at me and gave me the oh-you-are-so-going-to-pay look. I ignored her and we went home laughing.

***

"Edward!" Alice pointed at him while he grimaced, "truth or dare? Ok...Wait..." and her eyes went blank for a moment, "dare, okay...I dare you to... go to Jessica's house and kiss her!" Everyone burst out laughing, except for Edward and me.

"NO WAY ALICE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" I shouted, angrily.

"Oh come on, you made me seduce people, remember?" than she laughed. I glared at her, growling at the back of my throat.

"Chill Bella, it's just a peck," Alice said, rolling her eyes, seeing how angry I was. Edward kissed me on the cheeks to calm me.

"It's okay Bella, I doubt Jessica would enjoy it either, what with the cold lips and all..." his breath tickled my ear, making me laughed shakily.

**-EPOV-**

"Edward!" my favourite sister pointed at me. I grimaced. "Truth or dare? Ok...wait..." she stopped me before I could answer, "dare, okay... I dare you to... go to Jessica's house and kiss her!" _on the lips,_ she added in her mind. Everyone burst out laughing except for my Bella and I. Was Alice serious?

"NO WAY ALICE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" Bella shouted angrily.

"Oh come on, you made me seduce people, remember?" Alice laughed while I narrowed my eyes.

_Oh come on Edward, I doubt Bella is THAT angry..._ She thought.

Then I heard a growl from Bella and threw a smug smile at Alice. She rolled her eyes.

"Chill Bella, it's just a peck," Alice said. I kissed Bella on the cheek to sooth her.

"It's okay Bella, I doubt Jessica would enjoy it either, what with the cold lips and all..." I whispered in her ear softly and she laughed shakily.

***

I climbed up to Jessica's window while the rest waited below. Bella looked frustrated and I laughed internally. She removed her shield just when I raised the window plane silently._ You better make it quick, Mr Edward Anthony Masen CULLEN, or you might get detention from ME! _She thought. I looked down, her arms crossed on her chest and her feet tapping impatiently, a frown on her face, eyes narrowed. I laughed silently and climbed in.

Jessica was still wide awake. She saw me and gone into shock. I kissed her lightly on her lip – eww, eggs and sausages taste, disgusting – and back off. She looked at me, dumbstruck. When I was about to leave, she place a restraining arm around my waist and pressed her lips to mine once again. I pushed her to the floor and jumped out of the window. I knew who the culprit of this was.

"JASPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" I shouted.

"What? I only gave a bit of lust to you both..." he defended himself.

I ignored him and rushed over to Bella and crushed my lips to hers... Ahh... I felt better at once. But Bella just stared at me. Ohh... she was throwing tantrums. I chuckled.

"Excuse me everyone, apparently I need to make up to my Bella," than I carried her, bridal style, to our cottage, and that's where our fantasies begin again.

Chapter 7: College (BPOV)

" Oh gosh... must we really?" I asked, desperate for a no. " Yes Bella, and if we don't leave now, we are going to be very late. You would not want to be late on your first day to school, do you?" Edward had jus officially confirmed my nightmare.

Dartmouth, I sighed. Alice specially picked up my wardrobe for today. Halter neck with mini shorts. I groaned as I put them on. Edward and I than took his Volvo to school.

We had every lesson together. Though it was my first time attending college, all I could concentrate on is Edward, not my studies.

It was during Biology when the bell FINALLY rang. Edward held my hand and led me to the cafeteria. The rest were already there, pretending to eat. As usual, they as far as they could from humans.

That is when I noticed someone. Someone familiar – Jessica – She was staring at us, smiling like an idiot. No wait, she isn't staring at us, she was staring at Edward.

I growled while Edward saw Jessica. He patted the small of my back and pulled me against his chest and kissed my hair.

The rest of the Cullens giggled when they saw Jessica staring, remembering the game.

***

**-EPOV-**

"I'll be right back okay?" damn, I forgotten my trig book. Bella nodded than I kissed her forehead before she went into the class.

I rushed to my locker and got my book. When I closed it, I saw Jessica right in front of me.

"What?" I asked acidly.

"Erm, I was just wondering... you know that time when we were making out? I was just wondering if you would like to do it again some time?" She blushed. God, I had to get her off my back. But she placed her hands on my chest, drawing loops.

I was about to speak when someone shouted.

"JESSICA STANLEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Bella shouted angrily, eyes narrowed. _What the hell?_ Jessica thought. I walked up to Bella and wrapped my hands around her.

**-BPOV-**

"If you ever put your hands on him, again, say goodbye to your hands forever," I snarled at her, venom leaking out. I could not bear to see my man with other women.

"Woo... CAT FIGHT!" Emmett joined in. Edward and I gave him a shut-the-hell-up look. He put his hands up in the air, "ok ok, chill guys".

"But apparently Bella, your Edward came to my room last night and kissed me.. ON THE LIPS!" Jessica butted in.

"IT'S A DARE, STUPID!" I growled, furious, unable to control my anger. Edward rubbed me on the shoulders, holding me back. That silenced Jessica. She turned her head and ran to the car park. I swore I saw a drop of tear.

Edward cradled me in his arms, "I'm glad you understand it is just a dare," he smiled the crooked smile and touched my lips to his, not caring where we were.

But, just when we let go of each other and was about to go to class. Surprise surprise... The principal. I grimaced. Carlisle and Esme are so going to kill us.

Chapter 8: Detention

Great. Detention. Of all things. But the idea of having Edward in a room, alone with me, cheered me up a little.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the detention room. We sat at the back of the room, side by side. There was a beat of silence.

"Erm, Edward..." I broke the silence.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling.

"You know, this room is so empty... and the principal would only come in about 2 hours later..." I trailed off. But he just wore his crooked smile and his lips silenced mine.

I crawled onto his lap and started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled off mine. I was shivering with joy. I was about to reach the climax when the rest of the Cullen came pouring in. I immediately wore a shirt, not bothering whose it was. I was buttoning it up in vampire speed when I realised it was Edward's shirt. I fell back into my chair and giggled when I left Edward shirtless. He kept my hand in his.

"Woo... what were you guys doing?" Emmett whistled while Rosalie hit him at the back of his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying to sidetrack them.

"Of course you would not wish we are here..." Emmett muttered. I shot him a look.

Alice threw Edward a shirt, "Thought you might need it," Edward nodded the put on the shirt while they all explain their purpose of being here.

**-APOV-**

"IT'S A DARE STUPID!" Bella shouted furiously while Jessica ran away, crying. I laughed, a loud one. Mr Bernice glared at me, "Do your work, Mrs Cullen,"

Oh come on, this is so boring! I realised I said that out loud.

"Detention, Mrs Cullen!" I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the classroom, mumbling unintelligently.

**-JPOV-**

It was history lesson... boring... I already knew everything.

But seriously, why is Mrs Chew so opposed to the south side?

"Seriously, the south side are the best, don't you know anything?" I shouted. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Mrs Chew felt angry. "How would you know? Mr Cullen?" She asked angrily.

"Because I was there stupid!" opps, "No wait, I mean my parents," I sighed in relief.

"I thought you were adopted," She said suspiciously.

"Whatever! This class is stupid!" I shouted.

"Detention, Mr Cullen!"

**-EMPOV-**

I shook the spray cans while having a smug smile on. Rose is so going to love this. I think. I started spraying on all the lockers in pink spray paint : Rosalie Hale, I own you!

That's when I was caught red handed by the principal, "creating trouble on your first day of school?"

Than Rose came out of the classroom. Oh shit.

"!" She screeched.

**-BPOV-**

I laughed hysterically, lying on Edward's lap. So apparently the whole Cullen family is under detention! HOW COOL IS THAT!

"Erm, Bella, Maybe you should change shirt... The principal is coming in 2 minutes." Alice said.

The others faced their back to me while I changed, all but Edward – duh –

Chapter 9: Fun

(A little treat for Edward & Bella fans)

"Alice please! You are so torturing me!" I whined.

"Oh come on Bella, don't spoil my fun just like that! It's just ice-skating!"

JUST!? I rolled my eyes. I don't even know how to roller-skate, for god's sake! Jasper sensing the stress, said "its okay Bella, I'm sure you would have fun when Edward is teaching you to ice skate," then he winked at me, while I giggled. Edward came to my side and hugged me and kissed me on the hair. "Well...fine..." I groaned. Alice started jumping up and down like a little kid whose mother just agreed to buy her a huge lollipop.

***

It wasn't so bad. Except for the part where Alice dressed me in tight spaghetti strips and mini skirt.

Edward led me by pulling my hand. "Just keep your feet in a V shape, love," I tried. But my feet would just automatically become parallel.

I don't know how, but I tripped, landing on top of Edward. We both laughed. "Opps, sorry, you okay?" hugging closer to him. "A bit better than okay..." then he kissed me hungrily.

I was surprised when Edward suddenly stood up, carrying my in his arms. "Alice, we have some matters to attend to, if you don't mind," Edward winked at Alice who giggled, and then he carried me out of the skating ring and rushed to the nearest hotel.

Chapter 10: Baseball –Vampire style

"Anyone game for some ball?" Emmett came running down the stairs with a baseball bat and hat. I looked out at the window. There was a thunderstorm, but no rain, just perfect for vampire baseball.

"I'm in," Alice and Jasper said at the same time.

"Me too!" Rosalie said.

I looked at Edward, who was staring at me. " Edward and I are in too!" I said while Edward chuckled. Carlisle and Esme joined too.

The others raced off to the clearing while I went upstairs to get a thicker jacket for Nessie. I didn't want her to catch a cold while watching the game; not that the chance of a half vampire getting ill was high. But nevertheless, it made me feel slightly more assured.

Nessie hopped onto Edward's back and we were off to the familiar clearing. Nessie squealed in delight as we ran through the thick underbrush. I smiled as I remembered the first time Edward showed me how he travelled in forest. It nearly scared the living hell out of me, not to mention the dizziness I felt afterward. Edward had to persuade me (I had no objection to his method of persuasion) before I could allow him to sling me over his back for the second time. I vaguely remembered fearing about hitting trees, dying and motion sickness.

My fears were absolutely unnecessary, I laughed to myself as I raced through the forest with Edward and Nessie by my side. I could see the leaves on each branch as we ran past them. Come to think of it, we could probably tell you the number of veins each leaf had. It was clear to that extent.

The forest slowly thinned out; the glow of light started to get brighter as we approached the clearing. I had a mixture of feelings when we finally reached our destination. So many things had happened here at this one spot; my first encounter with the deadly tracker James, the fight with Victoria's newborn army; and the most recent, the showdown with the Volturi. The first two threats were now permanently eliminated, but Volturi will always remain as a danger element in our lives.

Edward set Nessie down by the rock and went to join the rest in the open field. I passed her the jacket and briefly explained to her the rules of the game. It was her first time watching baseball, the vampire style.

They had already split into two teams when by the time I finished explaining; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on one team, with the rest of the other. Esme and I were to play the role of umpire. It was my first baseball match after the change. But since the transformation had not eradicated my clumsiness, it was safer for me and the rest if I played the role of a referee or spectator. I watched as the rest took their places. Alice was to pitch first.

"Batter up." I called out in a clear voice. A peal of thunder sounded in the distance, marking the start of the game. It was much more exciting to watch when you have vampire's vision. You could catch every movement that human eyes would miss, like the speed at which the ball was flying. The players were no longer a blur as they ran around the bases.

"Out!" Esme called as Rosalie slid into the base a millisecond after Edward emerged from the edge of the forest, ball in his upraised hand. Nessie cheered and Rosalie stalked off sulkily, as the team changed its batter.

The score constantly changed as the game went on. Edward played intelligently as usual, closing the gap between the two teams' scores. Surprisingly, they did not razz each other as often today. The game ended when the thunderstorm subsided. The sky was a brilliant orange as the sun slowly set.

"Spare me please." Edward groaned when Esme announced the result. Emmett's team had won by just one run.

"Yes!" Emmett then pulled his shirt over his head and began to run around the field like crazy. You'll think that he had just won the Major League. Rosalie rolled her eyes while the rest laughed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nessie ran over to Edward and he scooped her up and whirled her around.

"Daddy was so great!" She exclaimed excitedly as she recounted her favourite moments. Nessie's eyes were brimming with excitement and admiration. I smiled adoringly at her as I followed them back to the house.

Chapter 11: Lessons

"On the count of three. One, two..."

"Three!" Emmett grunted before Esme could finish, and shoved hard against my hand. I felt my hand lost an inch or so. A wide grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Losing your touch already, little sister?" He smirked. "I told you so! You can't beat me once the newborn's effect wore off. I'm still the strongest Cullen!"

I glared at Emmett, who was shooting a mischievous grin at Rosalie. I was letting him have his moment before; but I couldn't stand it whenever he started to boast. I flexed; the boulder beneath us gave a loud deafening groan and split neatly into two. In a blink of an eye, the match was over. I had emerged victorious.

"Yay! Momma won!" cheered Nessie as she applauded loudly. She was fascinated with our regular Sunday afternoon arm wrestling match; it always made her eyes wonder with awe whenever her fragile looking mother won against her big, muscular uncle.

"You were saying...? Big Brother?" I teased and Emmett snarled through his clenched teeth.

"Just you wait. In a few months or so, it will be my turn to laugh..." Emmett murmured under his breath. He turned, and stalked off in the direction of the house. Rosalie gave an uninterested yawn and followed soon after.

I snickered and whirled around in Edward's direction. He was carrying our little angel; his face beaming with pride. It lasted for a few seconds before it changed into amusement; I had just tripped over a piece of jagged rock while walking over to them.

Nessie giggled, sounding like a high-pitched peal of bells; and Edward was still smiling in amusement. But Alice was frowning.

"Okay, that's it. No more delays!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the house. I threw a confused look to Edward, who just shrugged and followed behind us. Alice dragged me up to her room while Edward stayed downstairs with the rest.

I sat on her bed while she went to retrieve something from her huge walk-in closet. Feeling astonished, I shook my head as I waited. I could never understand why anyone would need such a big room just for clothes; it was even bigger than my old bedroom at Charlie's house!

She came out several seconds later, holding a pale mint coloured evening dress. It was a strapless satin dress with a chiffon bow at the waist; the bottom was elegantly crafted with layer of chiffon material from the knees till the anklets.

"Are we going anywhere?" I asked when Alice was done helping me into the dress.

"Put these on." Alice ordered as she threw me a pair of stiletto heels. I stared in disbelief as I looked at the three inch heels I just caught in my hands.

"Must I..."

"Yes of course. Don't argue with me."

I sighed in defeat and slipped on the heels. I tried to stand up; and after a few tries, I finally succeeded.

"Where are we going?" I asked again as I wobbled slightly on my feet.

"Nowhere." Alice simply answered. She took a step back and analysed her work.

"This is better." She nodded and gave a satisfied smile.

"Nowhere?" I repeated, confused. Then why did I have to dress up like this?

"Oh, I'm just going to give you lessons on walking gracefully." Alice answered to the confused look on my face

"If you seen yourself just now, you would agree with me." Thinking back to the little incident just now, I frowned. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"Okay, I'll demonstrate first. Then you'll follow." With that, Alice started to glide gracefully across the room. She could give the best dancer in the world a run for her money. I tried to mimic her exact movements, but failed terribly. I could hear Emmett's muffled laughs every time I landed on the floor. Edward must have told the rest of Alice's plans.

"Just you wait till I get down there Emmett!" I hissed as I got up, hearing more laughter from Emmett, who did not even bother to conceal it anymore.

After what seems like eternity, I finally got the grasp of it and could move gracefully across the floor without landing on my face. I looked up at Alice hopefully, who gave an approving nod. Finally, I thought, as I plodded down on her bed to remove the killer heels.

"No, no!" Alice stopped me.

"You must show it to the rest. They're dying to see how it all turned out."Alice had a huge grin plastered on her face. Dragging me out of the room before I could protest, she came to a sudden halt at the top of the stairs.

"Now make me proud okay?" She winked and skipped happily down the stairs, where the audience was waiting.

Taking a deep unneccssary breath, I focused on Edward and Nessie's beautiful faces and glided gracefully down the stairs to their side.

"You looked gorgeous, love." Edward gave me a peck on the lips. Nessie reached out for me and placed her hand on my cheek. She replayed the scene where I tripped this morning and when I walked down the stairs moments ago. Okay, I was that bad.

"Bella! I never thought that you can actually walk like that!" Emmett whistled. I smiled proudly. Alice stepped out front and took an exaggerated bow.

"Lesson one completed. Now, what should I plan for lesson two?" Alice murmured to herself as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Jasper.

What? There are more lessons? Groaning, I sat down at the nearest chair and took off my shoes. I began to rub my ankles absentmindedly, even though my feet do not ache from all the walking in the three inch high heels for hours. Another advantage for being an immortal.

"Now there Alice, don't change her too much will you? I loved her the way she is. Clumsy and all." Edward chided her playfully.

I shot Edward a grateful look as he looked into my eyes. I melted on the spot, and continued staring into his liquid topaz eyes. It was too mesmerising. I could stare at them all day long. Just then, Nessie gave a loud yawn. I looked out of the window for the first time since I came downstairs. Night had already fallen. Wow, I thought. I did not realise that I had actually spent hours perfecting my walk.

"Alright, we're going back. Nessie is tired. Alice, I'll return you the dress tomorrow." Everyone else waved goodbye and murmured good nights. Alice just waved dismissively in response; she was still busy planning my future lessons.

Slinging the heels over my shoulder, I slid my free hand into Edward's and stepped into the cool darkness. We sprinted our way back home, where the comfort of our cosy cottage was waiting.

Chapter 12: Misunderstanding

The time we spent at the meadow was wonderful. We did not have many chances of going to the meadow since Nessie was born, so last night was a great treat. The night sky was surprisingly clear last night; we could see countless of stars shine above our heads. Not that much time was spent on star gazing; we had more important stuff to do.

I laid my head on Edward's chest as I watched the rays of sunshine slowly brightened the dark sky. Sunrise was my favourite part of the day; every sunrise meant a new beginning and another beautiful day with my Edward and Nessie.

Soon, the sun was up, and our skins glistered like diamonds under the sunshine. I smiled as I sat up and looked at Edward. I ran my fingers over his arm as I took in his beauty. He was beautiful, and he was mine. He had no longer referred his skin as the skin of a killer; I had helped to change that mindset of his.

A sudden question popped up in my head. I did not plan to ask him, but I was honestly curious.

"Edward?" I called, he rolled his head over to look at me.

"Yes love?" He smiled.

"Would you cry if I left?" I started off. He looked confused at my question, but than his expressions cleared.

"No," He answered. I looked up in shock, what was he talking about? HOW COULD HE ANSWER NO! I decided to try again.

"Would you come after me if I walked away?"

"No," I was at the brim of tears, though I know vampires could not cry.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Your life or me?"

"My life"

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"No"

I looked up at him. There was a major hole in my chest, like a dozen knife stabbing at me at one time. I stood up and ran away in vampire speed.

"Wait Bella!" I ignored him and ran to the Cullen house.

"Bella?" Esme caught me when I came running in the house. Sobbed dryly in her arms. That's when the rest of the cullens came pouring down.

"Bella, honey, its okay... what happened?" Esme rubbed my back to sooth me, but I was sobbing even harder.

Edward came running through the door, one hand stretched out infront of him.

"Bella, love, would you please let me explain?" He said as softly as possible.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? I knew it was never right for you to love me anyway! Now you have proved me right!" I shot at him. He flinched and looked taken aback.

I ran into Edward's room, though it was the last place I want to be. I slammed the door and locked it, though I know this would not stop Edward from coming in, but at least he would know I want to be alone.

There was silence downstairs, then I heard shuffling. I could not make out anything from it. Then I heard a knock. "Bella?"

"What Alice?" I said acidly.

"Bella, would you at least allow Edward to explain?"

I got sick from all the pleading, asking me to listen to Edward's explanation. I also pretty much want to hear what he could say.

"FINE!" I shouted. And opened the door.

"He's at the meadow!" She called after me while I ran down stairs. Nessie was there in Jacob's lap, looking a bit terrified.

I ran to the meadow, only to see Edward lying there, like a statue.

He heard me and came running to me, pulling me into his arms tightly. I pushed him away.

"Just say what you want," I said between my teeth.

"Bella love, firstly, you have all the reasons for me to love you, never doubt that."

I groaned.

"Secondly, Bella, the reason I would not cry for you if you let is because I would die if you left. The reason I would not go after you if you walked away is because I would not let you leave me. The reason I would not do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I would not cry for you is because I would die for you. The reason I chose my life over you because you _are_ my life. The reason you do not cross my mind is because you_ are_ always on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because _I love you._"

I stared at him while I processed all his words, the meadow was spinning and I was still in his arms. I could not speak; the time would not grow any sweeter.

"Bella, do you forgive me?" I looked up at him while his golden eyes smouldered into mine. I was still speechless, so I just nodded my head. He smiled the crooked smile and I reached up on my toes to kiss him.

Chapter 13: The Cruise

"And to celebrate that, we are all going on a cruise!" Alice squealed.

"What? Are you insane? Alice?" I shouted.

It's Edward's birthday. We were just celebrating happily when Alice spilled the news to us.

"We...we... can't go on a cruise! I... I" I tried to find excuses.

"Oh yes we can," Alice challenged. I glared at my favourite sister. She can be so annoying sometimes!

"Fine, but I doubt I'm going to enjoy it!" I groaned.

"Erm... Bella... Edward, Nessie and Jacob are going too," Alice reminded me.

As much as I want to admit, I actually quite liked the idea of going on a cruise with my family. Except for the spending time with Alice part.

***

I must admit, it was pretty fun. We went to spas, swimming, manicure, massages, and not to forget all the free time I can spend with Edward in the room at night.

"Bella, mind helping me pass this package to Nessie? It's just some clothes." I nodded and walked in human speed to Nessie's room. Nessie and Jacob stay in one room, just beside Edward and mine.

It was when I stepped through the room when I had a shock of my life. I gasped and dropped the package onto the floor with a loud bang – must have been a lot of clothes in there – Edward heard my gasp and ran over to Nessie room to take in what I saw.

Jacob hovering over Nessie on the pink bed, both naked. Jacob was even kissing Nessie's breast when we came in. My eyes were popping wide.

Hearing the loud bang from the package, Jacob and Nessie immediately looked up and gasped. They immediately wore clothes and I hid my head in Edward's chest. I could feel and deep rumble in his chest, and heard a soft growl in his throat. But I just hugged him tighter.

Edward patted me on the back. I could not dare to see my daughter and my best friend making love right in front of me.

"Mum..." Nessie whined.

I raised my head from Edward's chest, than I felt something growing in me – Anger- "Go get Jasper," I whispered to Edward while he nodded and disappeared.

I glared back at Nessie and Jacob, Jacob had his hands wrapped around Nessie's waist while Nessie laid comfortably on his chest. That only made me angrier.

I was about to speak when Edward and Jasper came in. I felt a sense of calm around me and nodded my head towards Jasper, thanking him. He smiled encouragingly while I took a step closer to Nessie and Jacob.

"Mum, I'm sorry... But you do know I'm 15 now and I can't grow any older. Jacob is all I want. Please?" Nessie pleaded. But I was looking at Jacob.

"Jake?" He looked up. Guiltiness was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry Bella, I... I... It's just... that... No but..." He sighed. He could not think of anything to come up with.

I sighed and walked over to Edward and hugged him. He smoothed my hair, knowing what I want.

"Jacob, Nessie, you do know it is very irresponsible of you," Edward scolded. I tightened my grip on him.

"Yes..." They both said harmoniously.

"Than what do you plan to do about this now?"

"Erm..." Nessie hesitated.

"I will marry her," Jacob said in a loud and clear voice.

I looked up at him, he was all serious about his words. I groaned and place my head back onto Edward's chest.

"Are you serious, Jacob? Would you really take care of my daughter for eternity?"

"Yes, I do" It sounded like the marriage is held here, now.

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me toward our room.

"Bella love..." He said softly.

I nodded. He knew exactly what I meant. So he just placed a finger on my chin, forcing me to look up at him and kissed me on my cheek.

Chapter 14: Exams

Oh god... Exams... I haven't even studied! I knew I was just going to fail everything! All thanks to all the time I had spent with Edward, Nessie and the stupid cruise.

"Calm down Bella, you're not going to fail," Jasper, sensing my stress, tried to calm me.

"But...but..." I stuttered. Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed me on the hair.

"It's going to be okay, love," He whispered. I looked up at him and he threw a meaningful look at me.

***

I sat slowly in my seat. If I was still human, I would have hyperventilated by now. Edward sat beside me, a good 3 feet away.

Ok... doomsday. The teacher walked past me while we were doing the paper. Everything went pretty well... well, that's what I thought. It was only question six when I stared at the paper. Fifty questions and I'm stuck at question six. Great.

"Twenty-four," Edward whispered. I looked up at him seeing that he was smiling angelically at me.

"The answer is twenty-four," He tried again. I looked back at the paper and checked. Twenty-four. He was right.

I looked back at Edward while he winked. I giggled softly.

And so, that is how I "passed" my exams. All credits to Edward's whispering of answers. Though I might add that I did not only pass, I got full marks! Yes, fifty out of fifty. Charlie must be proud of me.

Edward waited for me in his Volvo. I slid in and he pecked me on the cheek.

"How's the exam, love?" He teased.

I elbowed him in his rib lightly. "Just great," Than we both laughed.

Chapter 15: Double check

**-APOV-**

There! All done! I smiled at my wonderful piece of art. I had just created a perfect statue of me with cards! How cool is that! I was about to skip my way to Jasper when I had a sudden vision.

The volturi guards, Aro, Marcus and Caius marching towards us in dark black coats. I shruddered and I heard Edward growled. He must have saw what I saw.

I walked into the dining room where everyone is already seated. I sat beside Jasper and placed my arms around him. Edward must have told them what happened. Jasper looked really stressed.

There was silence for a moment.

"The volturi would not be any threat, they are just here to check on Jasper," I said, breaking the silence, trying to calm everyone.

Bella broke her statue form and placed her hands on Edward's. Edward looked at me meaningfully. And than I saw him asking me when will they be coming.

_Tommorow, when the sun sets. _I thought. He nodded while Bella looked at him questionably. He just shook his head and smiled.

***

**-BPOV-**

The sun was setting and we all stood in the clearing side by side, where Alice saw where the volturi would be. I slid my hand in Edward's while he squeezed it once.

Than they arrived. I felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering the time when they came for Nessie. I snarled.

Carlisle stepped foward, I could see hints of stress in his golden eyes.

"Aro, my friend, I see you have come to check on my son!" Carlisle exclaimed. Aro, Marcus and Caius stopped walking, leaving a good 10 feet space between us. I expanded my shield to shield everyone.

"We have no time for nonsense, Carlisle," Caius snapped back and waved Jasper forward. Alice, Edward and I growled while Emmett and Rosalie looked like they were ready to fight.

"Peace, my friends," Aro said while Jasper walked towards Aro, hand extended. He stepped out of my shield and "shook" Aro's hand.

Edward snarled while he took in what they saw. I squeezed his hand to warn him about his temper.

"The problem is cleared, Jasper will not hold any threat," Aro said, lifting his hand from Jasper. I almost sighed in relief.

Aro than turned his attention to me while Jasper stepped into the shield, walking towards Alice.

"I trust you and your mate is doing well, how is Renesmee?" I flinched.

"Good," I replied, not wanting to say more.

He just nodded and smiled, then walked off with the other two volturi guards.

Chapter 16: Graduation

I combed my hair at the dressing table, looking at all the cosmetics Alice passed to me.

"If you don't know how to apply it, call me," Alice glared at me.

I sighed and continued combing my hair while Edward suddenly appeared behind me, and on the mirror. He snaked his arms around my waist and squeezed it lightly.

"Happy graduation," He whispered as I giggled. He took the comb from my hand and combed my hair for me. It felt good.

When he finished, I stood and kneel on the chair, facing him, and reached up to kiss him adoringly, my way of thanking him.

***

It was just as bad as I thought. It reminded me of when I graduated in Forks high school. All the bad memories started to flood into my brain.

Time passed quickly as I went up the stage to receive my diploma. We threw out graduation hats up high than it was raining hats!

Edward hugged me from behind while I laid on his chest as the rest of the family came to our side.

"This calls for a party!" Alice squealed. I groaned while the rest laughed.

Chapter 17: Jobs

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU INSANE ALICE?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"No, I'm not insane" Alice smirked.

I glared at my favourite sister than gave up, running towards Edward and threw myself into his arms as I complained. He just chuckled and said, "Sorry love, you know it's difficult to change Alice's plan. Besides, she already set up the company."

"So what's my job?" Emmett joined in excitedly.

Turned out that Jasper is the boss, Emmett the manager, Edward the CEO, I'm Edward's secretary, Alice the promoter and Rosalie and Nessie the models.

My mouth hung open when I took in that.

***

"Hmm... these products aren't selling well..." Alice noted, speaking in a business-like manner. I laughed while she shot me the shut-up look.

"Nessie and I had already done whatever we can..." Rosalie complained.

"Erm, why not we all four model for the products?" Alice suggested. I glared at her, telling her a silent no. Edward would be furious.

Alice stuck her tongue out like a two year old and dragged me to the platform where we modelled.

A few weeks later, the products ARE selling well. We than hi-fived our success.

Chapter 18: Distractions

One... two... three... four. Four files for Mr Edward Cullen to sign. I giggled at his name while I gathered up the files. I walked to the front of his office as gracefully as I could and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a sweet, velvet voice ordered. I smiled.

I opened the door that has a barely audible creak. Edward was sitting on his chair, hands behind his head, a godlike creature.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Mr Edward, I have some files for you to..."

"Yes, yes, bring them here," He interrupted, clearly impatient.

I walked over to his side and place the files on his table. Then, I was on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I kissed him fiercely.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," Edward moaned. I smiled.

Somehow, we landed on the floor, Edward over me. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers along his chest. He moaned and pressed his lips onto mine again.

***

We laid on the floor, naked. I rested on his chest, feeling contented. I could not believe we just made love in the office. It's kind of ridiculous if you think about it.

"You know, we could do this again sometime," Edward said playfully.

I nudged him and replied "you wish," Then I pressed my lips onto his once more.

Chapter 19: Powerpuff

**-EPOV-**

"DUDE! HURRY UP! THE GAME IS ON!" Emmett yelled from across the house. I sighed as I jumped over the couch and sat down in the middle of Emmett Jasper. Emmett picked up the control and turned the TV on, and instantly some little kid show popped up. He scoffed as he reached to chang the channel...

Click.

That did not sound good. He tried again.

Click.

Not good at all. Emmett's face was over-thrown with frustration,

Click.

Click, click, click.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the ait. We all looked at the TV and it said we were watching "The Powerpuff Girls". We all stared at the 3 little girls on the screen who can fly and have super strength. Soon, we forgot all about the game as we stared at the TV in silence.

"Dude, Buttercup owns," Emmett said after about 15 minutes.

"What?! Hell no! Look at Bubbles! She is so sweet and innocent! And she can talk to animals..." Jasper said.

"You both are wrong. Obviously, Blossom is the best. That is why she is the leader," I said, grinning.

"Blossom's only the leader because she is boring! And doesn't have any fun!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh, so having fun is wanting to punch someone out every two seconds?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey, it's more fun than talking whimpy animal and making bubbles," Emmett replied, smirking.

"Bubbles is the cutest thing to walk on the earth! Plus, her hair is way nicer than Buttercup's and Blossom's," Jasper replied, snapping in a 'Z' formation. I laughed.

"Blonde?! Seriously?! Who's hair is blonde now-a-days?!" Emmett replied, smirking.

"Uhh...your wife," I replied, and erupted into laughter, He glared at me.

Well, at least short black hair is better than GOLDEN BRONZEY GOODNESS!!" Emmett said in a girly voice.

"Bronzey goodness? Seriously Em?" Jasper said, laughing.

"Blossom's hair is the coolest looking. It's long and has that huge bow!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Emmett yelled.

"Well, Blossom IS more powerful than both Bubbles and Buttercup,"

"OVER BUTTERCUP'S DEAD BODY!!" Emmett yelled. "Dude, didn't you see the tooth fairy episode?!" Jasper and I raised out eyebrows at him

"So THAT' S why the TV is on this channel in the first place..." Jasper mumbled to me. I nodded.

"Bubble is better. She is totally emotional, meaning: better." Jasper said smugly.

"Dude, Buttercup has strength! SOOO much better in a fight1"

"If you don't have a brain, it doesn't matter." I grinned. That was definitely directed at Emmett. He growled at me and I laughed.

"You want to take this outside?!" Emmet said, getting up.

"After you..." I said, getting up and motioning him to go ahead. Jasper followed us as we ran into the front yard and took battle positions.

"Buttercup could so kick Blossom's ass any day," Emmett said, and I lunged at him, ramming into a tree. Jasper came up from behind and threw me into a tree, and made to punch Emmett's face. Emmett grabbed his fist and punch him in the face, sending him flying into a tree near me. I got up and charged at Jasper while he was at his weakest, and we wrestled around on the ground, and Emmett joined in the wrestling match. Jasper got on top of me, holding me down. I brought up my foot and kicked against his chest, and he flew backwards into the air about 50 feet, crashing through a window on the second story of our house. Emmett and I stared at the window.

"Owww," We heard Jasper moan, out of view.

We heard a snicker, and spun around to see Bella, Alice and Rosalie trying to hold in laughter.

"Fighting over the Powerpuff girls? Really?" Rosalie said, laughing more. Alice and Rosalie walked into the house while Bella walked over to me. She leaned down and put her lips to my ear.

"I always like Blossom, anyways," She whispered, and I shuddered.

Rosalie and Alice poked their heads out of the front door, fury on their face, before they spoke in unison.

"What did you just say!?!"

I chuckled and pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her while the rest started to rant about it.

Chapter 20: New town

**-BPOV-**

Everyone was getting suspicious. I just knew it. Everyone looked at us like we have three heads or something. Whenever Edward and I walked down the streets, people would start murmuring things like, "They look like they would never age!," "Did you see the doctor?" "How long have they been here?"

Edward and I would flinch to every single remark. We knew what we had to do.

"Where?" Alice asked excitedly, jumping up and down when Edward and I reached home, already in the plan.

Emmett and Rosalie were grumbling about start high school again while Carlisle, Esme and Jasper stood there, discussing on which places to go. Nessie and Jacob came walking towards us, hand in hand.

"We have to find somewhere less conspicuous," Carlisle said

"I would not think of anywhere less conspicuous than Forks," Nessie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"How about somewhere more conspicuous?" Esme suggested.

"But we would stay at home like REAL vampires," I whined.

"Aren't we real enough?" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled while he chuckled.

In the end, we did decide on somewhere more conspicuous. Chicago. hometown of Edward. I was pretty excited, to actually stay in the place where my love was born and once lived. But, we would not know what would be ahead of us.

To be continued...


End file.
